


Le Poing et la Griffe

by YodaBen2



Category: Street Fighter II Movie (1994)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Prequel, Yakuza
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: "Sagat : Vega est le plus grand Cage-fighter depuis Poing de Fer.Ken : Il est devenu quoi, lui ?...Sagat : Je me suis retiré, pour bâtir un empire."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Faut pas me laisser revoir les nanars d’action qui ont enchanté mon enfance. Après, je commets des atrocités comme celle-là. Concernant le peu d'espagnol du texte :  
> Taleguilla : culotte brodée du torero  
> Faja : ceinture de soie de l’habit de lumière

Titre : Le Poing et la Griffe

Auteur  : Yoda-Ben²

Fandom  : Street Fighters, l’Ultime combat (le film, donc. Celui avec J CVD , si si.)

Genre  : demi guimauve, demi préquelle

Rating  : M

Pairing  : Viktor Sagat/Vega

 

La retraite du Poing de Fer s’est décidée soudainement, mais nul ne savait la vraie raison de ce départ.

Certes, Viktor Sagat était depuis des années au sommet de sa gloire de cage-fighter. Nul combattant n’avait réussi à le détrôner, et son seul nom faisait merveille auprès des preneurs de paris. Il préparait depuis des années, en criminel avisé qu’il était, sa retraite des rings en gérant soigneusement son organisation criminelle et son trafic d’armes. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à raccrocher les gants et se plaisait encore à combattre dans l’arène des dizaines de challengers assoiffés de gloire, mais qui repartaient presque toujours sur des brancards. 

Jusqu’au jour où on lui présenta un  jeune  Espagnol qui venait de faire son entrée à Shadaloo et dont les talents de combattant commençaient à faire parler de lui.  Un certain Vega.  Intrigué, Sagat avait tenu à venir assister à un de ses combats. 

L’Espagnol avait fait son entrée,  l e visage recouvert d’un masque d’acier,  le poing droit armé d’une triple griffe de métal . 

Lorsqu’il retira son masque, Viktor Sagat sentit  son cœur manquer un battement. Au même instant, la quasi-totalité du public féminin se mit à hurler d’extase.

Vega était d’une beauté saisissante. Solaire. Son visage aquilin était sans défaut, son sourire éblouissant ; son abondante chevelure noire était soigneusement tressée en une longue corde qui serpentait le long de son dos.

Lorsque Vega se tourna vers Sagat et lui décocha un sourire entendu,  celui-ci resta de marbre, mais n’en pensait pas moins. Son trouble avait redoublé . Sans doute l’excitation du combat, songea-t-il… Mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l’évidence :  malgré les talents extraordinaires de Vega, ce n’était pas son aptitude au combat qui le poussait à fixer l’Espagnol, à ne pas rater une miette de ses faits et gestes… C’était sa beauté, son charme, sa sensualité brutale qui l’avaient touché en plein cœur.

Vega gagna le combat haut la main, et tous ceux qu’il livra ce soir-là. Après la soirée, Sagat fit signifier à Vega qu’il désirait lui parler. L’Espagnol accepta, et le reçut dans la salle, une fois qu’elle fut vidée de son public.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Sagat, répondit Vega en rangeant ses armes dans un coffret.

\- Je ne vous suis donc pas inconnu ?

\- Votre réputation vous a précédé, dit Vega en serrant la main du combattant. C’est un réel honneur que de vous avoir compté dans le public. J’espère que les combats vous ont plu.

\- Infiniment, répondit Sagat en notant malgré lui la chaleur de la main brune dans la sienne. Votre style est remarquable. Vos combats sont d’une esthétique très recherchée.

\- La beauté, monsieur Sagat, dit Vega en souriant, déjà emporté par son sujet. Sans beauté, le combat n’est que laideur et ignominie.  La beauté règne partout, règle tout, l’emporte sur tout. Elle est ma profession de foi. C’est la beauté du combat qui est ma raison de vivre.

Tout en parlant, Vega s’était mis à arpenter le ring, son pas claquant sur le parquet. Sagat l’admirait à la dérobée. Vega se tourna vers lui, soudain, sa tresse volant élégamment sur ses épaules.

\- Me feriez-vous l’honneur d’un combat ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Le Poing de Fer est,  dans tout Shadaloo, le seul adversaire que je considère de mon niveau. Je vous prie d’accepter une joute entre nous, à huis clos si vous le désirez.

Sagat réfléchissait à toute allure. Pour la première fois, il avait envie de refuser un combat. Et non pas, comme il l’avait pensé, par peur de le perdre, non.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sagat avait envie de refuser de se battre  p our ne pas blesser son adversaire.

C’était là quelque chose de hautement improbable. Mais impossible de refuser sans passer pour un lâche,  ou sans froisser l’Espagnol. Et curieusement, cet argument-là compta, en cet instant, davantage aux yeux de Viktor Sagat que le risque de dévoiler une faiblesse fatale à sa carrière de criminel. 

\- Pas maintenant, finit-il par répondre.

Le sourire de Vega fana à peine, puis revint.

\- Naturellement. Je viens d’arriver, je dois faire mes preuves. Je vous laisse entière liberté d’organiser ce combat comme vous l’entendrez, à la date que vous déciderez. À une seule condition, si vous le voulez bien…

\- Laquelle ?

\- Laissez-moi assister à vos prochains combats, demanda Vega.

Sagat y consentit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lors des semaines qui suivirent cet échange, le Poing de Fer combattit avec une rage et une sauvagerie peu communes. Ses adversaires tombaient comme des mouches sous ses coups ravageurs. Il était, plus que jamais, le combattant le plus redoutable de Shadaloo.  Chaque fois, Sagat sentait malgré lui le brûlant regard de l’Espagnol dans sa nuque, scrutant ses mouvements. Il se prenait à guetter dans le public la longue tresse brune, avant de se battre. 

Vega, six mois durant, assista à tous et chacun de ses combats, sans en manquer un seul.  Régulièrement, il attendait Sagat à la fin pour lui demander « Notre combat sera-t-il pour bientôt ? », et il recevait toujours la même réponse : « Bientôt. ». Il bavardait avec Sagat, et ce dernier guettait voracement ces instants. L’Espagnol était alors éblouissant. Sagat tâchait de garder la tête froide, mais la tâche était rude. 

Petit à petit, leurs échanges se firent avec de moins en moins de témoins, et les propos gagnaient en équivoque. Certaines questions de l’Espagnol prenaient un double sens, ou des sous-entendus étranges.  Sagat, avec le temps, avait appris à mémoriser la moindre courbe du corps et du visage parfait de l’Espagnol, le ton exact de sa peau, les entrelacs de sa tresse, et le spectacle l’enchantait chaque fois davantage.  Un sbire surprit une de leurs discussions où Vega s’était approché de Sagat, ses yeux noirs voilés sous ses longs cils.  Ils étaient encore à distance respectable, leurs propos étaient anodins, mais le sbire se fit renvoyer le soir-même. Pour le milieu de Shadaloo et même pour le malheureux second couteau, cela passa pour un de ces actes de cruauté arbitraire que les chefs de la pègre opèrent parfois, pour asseoir leur réputation. Vega ne passant pas pour compter l’honnêteté et la probité dans ses qualités, et ses talents de combattant étant de plus en plus reconnus, on murmurait que Sagat cherchait un lieutenant. Cela convenait à merveille au Thaï, qui ne fit rien pour éventer cette rumeur.

 

Un soir, Vega reçut un mot : « Ce soir, après les paris. »

Il se présenta aux combats du Poing de Fer comme à l’accoutumée, mais cette fois-ci, emmena son masque et sa griffe.  Sagat le reçut après s’être un peu rafraîchi, et vit Vega  vêtu d’une  _ taleguilla _ rouge bordée d’or, une  _ faja _ de soie bleue ceignant sa taille. 

\-  J’ai tenu à étrenner ce nouveau costume aujourd’hui, dit-il. C’est un grand jour pour le combattant que je suis.

Sagat hocha la tête.

\- Nous sommes seuls. Les portes sont verrouillées.

Devant l’absence de réaction de Vega, Sagat ajouta :

\- Cela vous inquiète-t-il ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il. Je savoure la chance qui m’est donnée en cet instant. Je promets de vous faire honneur, dit-il en ajustant son masque et sa griffe.

Le combat commença. Sagat avait des frappes brutales et d’une rapidité foudroyante, mais Vega avait plus d’agilité et de détente. Il pouvait, en outre, grimper sur les parois de la cage pour se mettre hors de portée. L’Espagnol était magnifique. Sa peau ambrée scintillait de vigueur, ses muscles saillaient sous la lumière du projecteur, sa tresse volait au rythme de ses coups. Sagat sentit son corps réagir au spectacle. Il lui était déjà arrivé d’expérimenter ce genre de réaction pendant un combat particulièrement intense, mais il devait se rendre à l’évidence,  c’était bien moins de l’excitation brute que du désir . 

Le combat dura longtemps. Par admiration ou par bravade, Vega commentait leur joute, répétant sa gratitude pour l’opportunité qui lui était faite, ou répétant à quel point le combat l’enchantait. Au bout d’une suite de passes, Sagat réussit à arracher le masque du visage de Vega. Loin de s’en offusquer, l’Espagnol lui adressa un de ses fameux sourires, les pupilles plus noires que le fond d’un puits.  Il était irrésistible.  Sagat prit enfin le dessus en plaquant l’Espagnol au sol.  Ils restèrent un moment, face à face, haletants, immobiles.

Vega remua légèrement et les bassins des deux combattants se rencontrèrent. Sagat étouffa un hoquet en comprenant que l’Espagnol partageait  largement  son excitation… Le sourire de Vega s’élargit. 

\- Il semble que j’ai perdu le combat, murmura-t-il. Mais… Je me prends à espérer que j’ai gagné dans un autre domaine.

Sagat resta silencieux un instant, mesurant la portée de la situation. Déjà, la main de Vega s’était posée sur sa taille et remontait le long de son dos.  Il lui semblait qu’il était en train de perdre pied, de laisser ses bas instincts parler ici et maintenant. Mais… 

Cela aurait été indigne de Vega. De ses talents de combattant et de la joute magnifique qu’il lui avait offert. Le visage de marbre, Sagat se releva et tendit la main à Vega pour qu’il fasse de même. Celui-ci l’accepta, un peu désorienté. Sagat lut la confusion dans le regard noir, et par jeu, le laissa patienter encore quelques minutes avant de descendre du ring et d’ouvrir les portes. Il se retourna vers l’Espagnol, dans l’expectative. Vega ramassa ses affaires et le suivit sans une parole. Sagat le pria en silence de partager sa voiture et de le suivre jusque chez lui. Un peu étonné par  l’absence de réaction de Sagat, Vega se demandait s’il n’avait pas mal interprété la réaction de son adversaire. Ils arrivèrent jusqu’à la maison de Sagat, où celui-ci se dirigea vers ses appartements et s’enferma avec Vega. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voici LA scène réclamée par un abondant courrier (trois lettres, dont deux au crayon).

L’Espagnol examina les lieux. La décoration rappelait la Thaïlande natale de son hôte. Un imposant bouddha couché dominait le salon aux murs d’un rouge sombre, plusieurs lampions de papier dispensaient une lumière douce. Plusieurs décorations reprenaient le thème de la fleur de lotus, ou de la danseuse sacrée.  Sagat lui tendit un verre d’alcool, qu’il accepta.

\-  Pourquoi ce changement de décor ? Finit par demander Vega.

Sagat posa son verre sur une console et s’approcha de l’Espagnol, de plus en plus près. Il joua un instant avec le bout de sa tresse, qui reposait sur son épaule.

\- Pour offrir un cadre digne d’une beauté telle que la tienne pour notre première nuit, finit par lâcher Sagat. Un combattant tel que toi ne mérite pas d’être fouaillé sur un ring crasseux.

Soulagé par les intentions de Sagat, Vega se détendit. Il laissa sa main glisser sur la puissante poitrine du mafieux.

\-  Voilà une nouvelle joute qui me satisfait pleinement.

Le verre qu’il tenait à la main glissa et tomba par terre. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne s’en soucièrent. Sagat attrapa la ceinture de soie de Vega et le plaqua contre la porte, avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un long baiser sauvage. L’Espagnol y répondit immédiatement, une main plaquée sur la nuque du combattant thaï. Sagat empoigna les cuisses de Vega,  l’attira contre lui et le souleva, puis le porta jusqu’à sa chambre, où il le déposa sur le large lit. Vega  se redressa sur ses coudes pour admirer le guerrier face à lui.

\- Tu as gagné notre combat. Viens réclamer ton dû.

Sagat ôtait les bandes qui ceignaient ses poignets, il s’interrompit pour regarder Vega. Il grimpa sur le lit, s’installa au-dessus de l’Espagnol et tourna son visage vers lui pour lui faire face, avec un geste délicat, presque tendre.

\- Il n’y a pas de dû à réclamer, Vega. Tu as montré ta valeur en tant que combattant. C’est désormais en tant qu’égal que je te vois. Et mon plaisir ne sera que si tu trouves le tien ce soir.

Une telle déclaration était rare chez Viktor Sagat. Vega rougit sous la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Leur différence d’âge, d’expérience lui sautait aux yeux.  Il acquiesça humblement. Sagat reprit ses lèvres dans un second baiser, tout en défaisant la ceinture de soie de Vega. Leur étreinte ne fut interrompue que pour ôter leur vêtements, l’un après l’autre. Sous la lumière des lampions de papier, leurs muscles roulaient sous leurs peaux luisantes de transpiration, leurs respirations haletantes résonnaient dans la pièce.  Sagat mit un point d’honneur à recouvrir de baisers et de caresses le moindre centimètre carré de la peau de son amant.  Vega n’était pas en reste, mais c’était ses gémissements qui fendaient le plus souvent l’air brûlant de la chambre.

Après bien des caresses, Sagat demanda à Vega s’il pouvait le pénétrer. Celui-ci, encore dans les brumes du plaisir, écarta les cuisses, pantelant.

\-  Prends-moi, dit-il simplement.

Sans le quitter des yeux, le regard planté dans le sien, Sagat s’installa au-dessus de Vega et ajusta leurs bassins, puis après l’avoir soigneusement préparé, se mit en devoir de le pénétrer avec un luxe de précautions. L’excitation de l’Espagnol était telle qu’il ne ressentit presque pas de douleur.  Après s’être assuré qu’il pouvait bouger sans risque, Sagat entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, qui arracha à l’Espagnol des gémissements d’extase. Vega s’empara des lèvres de son amant pour l’embrasser avec voracité, alors que ses coups de bassin venaient rencontrer ceux de Sagat. Le couple se retourna, de façon à ce que Vega se retrouve au-dessus de Sagat. Le combattant Thaï se redressa, contemplant son amant qui criait son plaisir, montant et descendant le long du sexe enfoncé en lui.  Vega avait le visage transfiguré, quelques mèches s’étant échappées de sa tresse, des ruisseaux de sueur coulant de long de ses tempes, de son cou, pour aller entre ses pectoraux et serpenter entre ses abdominaux, pour se perdre entre ses jambes. Sagat attrapa la main de Vega et la posa sur son sexe.

\- Je veux te voir. Fais-toi plaisir.

Haletant, Vega obéit et  se masturba avec énergie, l’autre main sur le visage de Sagat, leurs regards perdus l’un dans l’autre. Sagat se concentrait pour ne pas se laisser abandonner aux sensations exquises qui affluaient en lui, entre le plaisir extraordinaire que lui donnait son amant et le spectacle qu’il lui offrait. Il ne se lassait pas du spectacle de Vega dans ses bras et réalisait à mesure que la nuit avançait qu’il ne lui déplairait pas de revoir cela la prochaine nuit, et la nuit suivante, et plus loin encore… Mais il était trop tôt, le dire aurait été aller trop loin. Redoutant de l’effaroucher, il garda ses réflexions pour lui et se contenta de vivre l’instant présent. 

Les ahans de Vega devenaient de plus en plus répétés, de plus en plus rapprochés.

\- Je… Je vais… Haleta-t-il, en redoublant de vitesse.

Sagat empoigna ses hanches et le fit monter et descendre sur son sexe à la seule force de ses bras.

\- Laisse-toi aller, vas-y.

Vega l’enlaça mollement en gémissant, alors que Sagat accélérait le rythme.

\- Tu es si beau, murmura-t-il à l’oreille de l’Espagnol.

Sagat ignorait si cette phrase était celle qui avait déclenché la jouissance de son amant, mais à cet instant, le corps musclé de Vega se tendit comme un arc et les yeux révulsés, les membres tremblants, la tête rejetée en arrière, il cria en donnant des coups de hanches désespérés, expulsant de puissants jets de sperme qui souillèrent la poitrine de Sagat. Il resta dans cette position de longues secondes avant de s’écrouler comme un pantin sans fils. Sagat se retira avec précautions, l’allongea sur le lit et s’étendant à ses côtés, se masturba avec ardeur. Dans un état second, Vega tourna la tête vers lui et l’embrassa profondément, enroulant une jambe autour des hanches du Thaï. Sagat ne résista pas longtemps et dans un râle rauque, parvint lui aussi à l’orgasme, quoique de manière plus discrète.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle sur le lit en bataille. Vega posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Sagat et ferma les yeux un instant. Sagat, lui, caressait le dos de l’Espagnol. Une gêne à l’épaule lui indiqua que Vega l’avait griffé jusqu’au sang. Ce dernier, alangui, approcha de la plaie qu’il lécha, d’une langue de chatte.

\- Le goût idéal pour relever la saveur de la nuit, murmura-t-il.

\- Le goût du sang ?

\- Exactement. Chez moi, on a coutume de dire _Viva la muerte_  : le matin à l’église, l’après-midi à la corrida, le soir au bordel, expliqua Vega. La mort, le sexe, la spiritualité, tout est lié.

Sagat sourit.

Après quelques instants, Vega se dégagea de l’étreinte de Sagat.

\- Je… Je suppose que je devrais partir, dit-il.

Sagat, étendu sur le lit, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Vega fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Et si tes hommes me voyaient sortant de chez toi demain ?…

Sagat se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- À ta guise. Mais tu peux rester si tu le désires.

Vega hésita.

\- Je suis maître en ma demeure, mes hôtes y restent tant que je l’ai décidé. Mes hommes n’ont rien à dire.

L’Espagnol sourit, et se rallongea, se blottissant contre son amant. Le sommeil les prit bientôt.

Le lendemain, lorsque Vega s’éveilla, Sagat était déjà prêt. Il était à son bureau, en train de rédiger quelque chose. Le mafieux sourit en le voyant arriver, uniquement vêtu de sa longue chevelure.

\- Voilà une vision enchanteresse.

Vega se surprit à rougir. Il était assoiffé de compliments, mais ceux de ce combattant exceptionnel le touchaient à vif.

\- J’ai décidé de prendre ma retraite des rings et de me consacrer entièrement à ma carrière de trafiquant d’armes, annonça-t-il. Je rédigeais un communiqué à diffuser dans les tripots de Shadaloo.

Vega était surpris.

\- C’est une décision mûrement réfléchie, assura Sagat. Mais le temps passé à combattre est perdu pour les affaires, et l’empire que je désire bâtir demande du temps.

Vega allait se récrier sur le fait de ne pas avoir pu combattre Sagat en public, mais songea que le combat qu’ils avaient livré n’aurait jamais pu avoir l’issue de la veille s’il y avait eu des spectateurs. Et puis, le Poing de Fer ne lui avait-il pas donné le plus beau cadeau qui soit en lui offrant son dernier combat ?

Sagat lui tendit la carte d’une arène.

\- Cette arène m’appartient. Ton contrat est entièrement libre, tes conditions seront les miennes, ton prix sera le mien.

Vega considéra la carte, puis leva les yeux vers le Thaï.

\- Pourquoi ce pont d’or ?

\- Tu es désormais le meilleur cage-fighter de Shadaloo, répondit Sagat. Il n’est que justice que le meilleur soit des miens. Réfléchis, tu es libre de refuser.

\- Refuser ? Ce serait une perte de temps, murmura Vega.

Sagat considéra l’homme superbe devant lui.

\- Voilà qui me satisfait.

Vega se prépara à rentrer chez lui. Aucun des hommes de main de son amant ne lui firent la moindre remarque, ni sur ses vêtements froissés, ni sur sa tresse nouée à la va-vite. Seul, le portier lui glissa :

\- À bientôt.

Vega se retourna.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire que je vais revenir ?

Le portier rentra la tête dans les épaules.

\- Rien… Seulement…

Vega se redressa sur toute sa hauteur, débordant de superbe, il toisa le sbire.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Maître Sagat donné des ordres. Il a décrété que vous aviez désormais vos entrées ici, couina le portier. Vous êtes libre d’aller et venir à votre guise.

Vega était stupéfait. Il se retourna et partit droit devant lui, désorienté.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce ne fut qu’après plusieurs jours qu’il se décida à vérifier l’exactitude des paroles de portier. Il se présenta un soir, et fut reçu immédiatement. Une servante le fit patienter dans le salon le plus confortable de la demeure : « Maître Sagat est en affaires, il va revenir dans une heure. »  Lorsque Sagat revint,  il sourit en le voyant. La nuit qui suivit fut aussi intense que la première. Puis, le lendemain, Vega disparut sans donner de nouvelles pendant des jours. Il s’engagea dans l’arène, ce qui lui assura un confortable revenu sur les primes des paris, et un contingent de fans féminines dont les déclarations d’amour flattaient facilement son orgueil. Les combats qu’il menait -et gagnait- lui assurèrent rapidement le rôle de digne successeur du Poing de Fer, dont l’annonce de la retraite avait fait grand bruit. 

Pendant ce temps, Viktor Sagat bâtissait son empire, pierre à pierre. Son influence grandissait dans la pègre de Shadaloo, et son trafic d’armes l’enrichissait rapidement.

La maison de Sagat s’enrichissait elle aussi, son personnel s’élargit, et régulièrement, Vega se glissait dans le lit du maître des lieux pour d’intenses nuits blanches, mais disparaissait sans explications, n’arrachant guère plus qu’un sourire à Sagat devant ses départs précipités. Ce manège dura plusieurs mois.

Un soir,  alors qu’il s’était une fois de plus introduit chez Sagat à la dérobée, celui-ci l’attendait dans ses appartements, un verre d’alcool à la main, assis dans un fauteuil.

\- Bonsoir, Vega.

\- Bonsoir.

\-  Un verre ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Sagat prépara un cocktail qu’il tendit à Vega. Celui-ci nota la richesse des dorures de la pièce.

\- Les affaires vont bien, il semble.

\- Je ne me plains pas.

Silence.

La présence de Sagat excitait Vega, qui n’aspirait qu’à délester le mafieux de son costume cravate et de le guider jusqu’à son lit, et l’apparent désintérêt de Sagat, qui n’avait pas esquissé le moindre geste d’invite, le frustrait au plus haut point. Un doute germa dans l’esprit de l’Espagnol : et si Sagat s’était lassé de son manège ?…

Sagat se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon, le priant de le suivre. De là, on avait une vue saisissante sur la ville de Shadaloo.

\- Mon influence grandit sans cesse, déclara Sagat en désignant la ville d’un revers de main. Cette ville, pour ainsi dire, m’appartient. Pas un combat ne s’organise sans mon aval, j’ai une part sur tous les trafics qui s’y effectuent.

Vega se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant pas trop où Sagat voulait en venir.

Le Thaï regarda au loin, évanescent.

\- J’ai entendu dire que tu gérais ta fortune avec efficacité.

\- Je n’ai pas à me plaindre. J’ai beaucoup de temps libre entre les combats.

Sagat le regarda.

\- Un lieutenant tel que toi serait un atout considérable dans mon empire.

Vega écarquilla les yeux. Sagat réprima un sourire. L’Espagnol le regarda sans répondre.

Lieutenant de Viktor Sagat. Cela signifiait devenir le numéro deux de son empire. Et… Cela avait-il une autre signification ? Devenir son lieutenant signifiait aussi être constamment à ses côtés, vivre presque dans son ombre, le suivre partout…

\- Ce n’est qu’une proposition, fit Sagat en avalant une gorgée de son verre. Tu es libre de refuser.

Toujours cette liberté de partir qu’il répétait à chaque fois.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Sagat se tourna vers lui et s’approcha, jusqu’à presque le toucher. Il joua avec le bout de la tresse de Vega dans un geste qui lui était devenu familier au fil des mois.

\- Parce que j’ai réalisé que cet homme devant moi, beau, fort et indomptable, était en train de devenir pour moi une faiblesse fatale… Et que j’aime garder auprès de moi tout ce qui me rendrait vulnérable.

Venant de Sagat, c’était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une déclaration. Vega se contenta de lancer un de ses sourires solaires avant de demander :

\- Quand est-ce que je commence, patron ?

Sagat sourit à son tour.

\- Immédiatement.

Puis il lui prit la main pour l’entraîner vers le lit.


	6. Chapter 6

Sagat se réveilla, pour voir la nuque de Vega reposant sur son bras. Il n’avait pas la respiration profonde de quelqu’un qui dormait.

\- Vega ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je regarde ton bras.

Vega se redressa et se tourna de manière à lui faire face. Sagat regarda son bras et vit son tatouage du Shadaloo-Tong.

En baissant les yeux vers Vega, il le vit faire la moue.

\- Ce tatouage est affreux, déclara-t-il d’un ton définitif.

Sagat fut pris au dépourvu par cela et se mit à rire.

\- Ainsi donc, mon lieutenant trouve que ce tatouage est laid ?

Vega baissa les yeux.

\- Le motif est simpliste, l’exécution laisse à désirer. Ce n’est pas vraiment esthétique.

\- C’est pourtant la marque de notre bande.

Vega regarda le dessin, pensif.

\- Je suppose que j’y suis obligé, moi aussi ?

Sagat vit que son amant n’était pas très enthousiaste à l’idée de se faire marquer la peau. Sagat ne s’occupait que de plaire à Vega, et il se mit à réfléchir sur les moyens de lui épargner cette tâche.

\- Faut-il absolument que ce soit ce motif, ou est-ce qu’il faut un seul détail de celui-ci ? Demanda Vega.

\- J’avais commandé un serpent autour d’un couteau, mais le serpent était pour moi le plus important. J’avais en tête le fait que le Shadaloo-Tong s’enroule autour du pays, expliqua Sagat.

Vega hocha la tête et n’ajouta rien. Plus tard, il prétexta une affaire importante et s’absenta plusieurs jours durant. Lorsqu’il réapparut, il portait une chemise, détail assez rare pour que Sagat s’en aperçoive. Cependant, le Thaï avait d’autres choses en tête.

Vega remarqua que son patron n’était pas tranquille. Probablement les agissements de M. Bison, auto-proclamé général. Sagat avait depuis longtemps appris à composer avec cet inquiétant personnage, qui sillonnait l’Asie pour apporter, au gré de son caprice, drogues, destruction ou rafles d’esclaves. Les campagnes chinoises à la frontière du Shadaloo étaient ravagées par ses hommes. Le trafic de drogues lui avait apporté une richesse qui concurrençait la sienne. Il confia ses préoccupations à Vega, dans le grand salon où ses principaux lieutenants allaient et venaient selon leurs obligations.

\- Le milieu bruisse de rumeurs en ce moment… Je n’aime pas ça.

\- À propos de ce M. Bison, je suppose ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne l’aime pas. Sa tête ne me revient pas.

\- Vega, je suis sérieux.

\- Moi aussi, rétorqua l’Espagnol. Non seulement il n’a aucune beauté dans sa mise, mais il n’en a pas non plus dans les manières. Nos fournisseurs habituels sont saturés par ses demandes. C’est l’argent de la drogue qui finance ses exigences en armes. Quelque chose se prépare, Sagat, et je crains que malgré toute ton influence, les projets de ce prétendu général la dépassent.

Sagat se détendit quelque peu. La désinvolture de Vega n’était que façade, il avait saisi l’ampleur du problème.

\- Que demande-t-il ?

\- Armes de guerre. Tout et n’importe quoi. Fusils, lance-missiles, mitrailleuses, même véhicules blindés. Et il paie rubis sur l’ongle… D’après les derniers rapports de nos lieutenants dans les terres, une grande agitation se fait entendre dans la région des anciens temples. Il fait venir des ouvriers pour bâtir sa base.

\- Un projet d’envergure !

\- Même des scientifiques font partie de sa suite. Sagat, je ne suis pas tranquille. Ce type n’est pas digne de confiance. Je crains qu’il n’empiète sur tes affaires.

\- Nous pourrions établir un partenariat avec lui, dans un premier temps.

\- À condition qu’il ne prenne pas ombrage de ton importance et qu’il ne décide de te supprimer…

Sagat vit un voile d’inquiétude se poser sur le visage de son amant. Il tenta de le rassurer.

\- Mais je sais me défendre, et toi aussi.

Vega serra le poing et le regarda tristement.

\- Mais ma science ne sera pas très efficace contre un revolver…

Sagat sentit monter en lui presque comme un élan de tendresse envers cet homme qui manifestait une inquiétude si vraie pour lui face à cet ennemi potentiel.

\- Ne te fais pas de souci. Bison est connu pour aimer la beauté du combat à mains nues. Dans une certaine mesure, il partage tes valeurs. C’est plutôt rassurant, non ?

\- S’il était un vrai partisan du combat à mains nues, il serait cage-fighter, pas terroriste. Il est rare qu’il se batte de lui-même. Je méprise cette lâcheté.

\- Il a un ennemi personnel ?

\- Je l’ignore. Je vais me renseigner.

\- Tu prendras avec toi tous les hommes dont tu auras besoin, il est plus que temps de constituer un dossier solide sur Bison.

\- Bien.

Sagat regarda autour de lui, puis d’un signe de tête, fit signe à Vega de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans ses appartements privés. La journée avait été longue, et il était temps de se détendre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre court aujourd'hui, mais le reste va suivre bientôt. Merci de votre patience ! :D

Maintenant qu’il était moins préoccupé, Sagat avait reporté son attention sur la chemise blanche de Vega.  
\- Tu as décidé de cacher ton corps, maintenant ? Demanda le mafieux, mi amusé, mi frustré par cette barrière nouvelle.  
\- Enlève-la, murmura Vega.  
Sagat ne se fit pas prier et effeuilla l’Espagnol avec convoitise, pour rester bouche bée devant le superbe serpent vert et rouge qui ornait désormais sa peau, s’enroulant sur tout son corps. Vega sourit largement.  
\- C’est l’effet que je recherchais !  
\- … Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour faire partie en bonne et due forme de ton organisation, répondit Vega. Tu m’as dit lors de notre première nuit que tu me voyais comme un égal. Tu n’as qu’à te dire que j’ai pris juste… Un peu de licence artistique.  
Ne négligeant aucune occasion de se faire admirer, Vega tourna obligeamment sur lui-même, pour que Sagat puisse contempler le dessin dans ses moindres détails.   
\- Pourquoi le vert et le rouge ? Demanda Sagat.  
Pour toute réponse, Vega désigna le lit d’un sourire. Le meuble avait été changé récemment. Le bois de lit était désormais en acajou rouge finement gravé, rehaussé d’incrustations en jade. Vega avait loué la beauté du meuble, et Sagat s’était amusé de ces considérations presque domestiques.  
\- Vert jade et rouge acajou. Afin que tous puissent voir les couleurs de notre couche, sans s’en douter.  
Sagat sourit.   
\- Je ne te connaissais pas cet exhibitionnisme-là.  
\- Et personne ne s’en rendra compte, ronronna Vega.

« Notre couche »… Sagat l’avait bien noté. Cette nuit-là fut lourde d’aveux tacites entre les caresses, de promesses murmurées sans remuer les lèvres. Ni Sagat, ni Vega n’étaient de ceux qui s’épanchent verbalement, surtout à ce sujet. Mais ils surent ce soir-là se faire comprendre. La faveur de l’Espagnol était définitivement acquise dans Shadaloo, cette nuit-là n’était que la répétition d’engagements pris de part et d’autre depuis quelque temps déjà.


	8. Chapter 8

Quelques mois plus tard...

L'état de guerre était déclaré dans Shadaloo, mais cela n'ennuyait pas le moins du monde Sagat, bien au contraire. Il avait réussi à garder la mainmise sur ses affaires malgré l'influence grandissante de Bison et jamais les trafics n'avaient été plus florissants. Il fallait croire qu'il suffisait d'interdire quelque chose pour que le désir de la population d'en bénéficier décuple, et ce sans rien faire ! Les tripots de la ville n'avaient jamais été aussi pleins que depuis que les Nations Alliées avaient instauré un couvre-feu. Les affaires allaient bon train. Pour Sagat, c'était une période faste. Vega était plus populaire que jamais, et le secondait avec une terrifiante efficacité. Le seul grain de sable dans cette machine bien huilée restait le zèle des plus tatillons gradés des N.A, qui pour la forme, opéraient parfois des raids dans la ville pour s'assurer que les règlements étaient bien appliqués. Une paille.

Ce soir-là, Vega était en train de mener un combat sans surprise contre un challenger médiocre. Celui-ci, comprenant enfin à qui il avait affaire, après avoir fait des effets de moulinets d’épée en roulant des yeux terribles, avait tenté de s’enfuir en grimpant les parois de la cage. Vega exécuta quelques passes qui le mirent promptement au tapis. Le public s’enflamma, ses admiratrices hurlèrent leur joie, les paris furent honorés dans un bruissement de papier. Il remarqua du coin de l’œil les deux nouveaux fournisseurs de Sagat, qui venaient honorer leur première commande, se diriger dans les bureaux de son amant. S’épongeant le front en sortant du ring, Vega partit dans sa loge sous les vivats du public.  
Il était en train de se rafraîchir en remisant ses armes lorsque deux coups à la porte lui annoncèrent une visite. Il ouvrit et vit Sagat.  
\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il en le laissant entrer.  
\- Vega… Te sens-tu en état de combattre pour deux autres matchs, ce soir ?  
Vega sourit avec orgueil et fit bomber ses muscles.  
\- Celui de ce soir était insignifiant. Je suis en pleine forme !  
\- Alors, puis-je te demander de te surpasser ?  
\- Un coup d’éclat à faire ?  
\- Nos deux nouveaux fournisseurs étaient des escrocs. Leurs armes n’étaient que des jouets.  
Le sourire de Vega fit place à une expression de rage.  
\- Comment ont-ils osé ?  
\- Ils n’oseront plus lorsqu’ils seront passés au fil de tes griffes, murmura Sagat en effleurant le bras de Vega. Eux et tous ceux qui s’aviseraient de les imiter.  
\- Plutôt deux fois qu’une. Sont-ils seulement des combattants dignes de ce nom ? Vaincre de minables nervis est indigne de mon art !  
\- Ils se sont battus contre nos hommes et auraient bien failli s’en sortir si nous n’étions pas si nombreux. C’est pourquoi je te propose de les détruire en combat singulier, demanda Sagat.  
Le visage de Vega s’étira en un sourire cruel.  
\- Je te promets de briller de tout mon éclat ce soir. Les deux combats qui vont suivre seront historiques… Et le sang coulera à flots !  
Sagat prit un instant pour admirer son amant avec satisfaction.  
\- Sors le grand jeu. Je veux une entrée magnifique. Mets le public à tes genoux !  
Vega se redressa sur toute sa hauteur.  
\- Je te ferai honneur.

Vega refit son entrée ce soir-là, accompagné de trois jeunes filles portant l’une ses armes, l’autre des roses qu’il lançait à la foule, la troisième l’épée traditionnellement réservée à son adversaire. Sous son masque de métal, il jubilait de voir les femmes du public se disputer les fleurs qu’il avait touchées, ses admiratrices les plus acharnées lui crier leur amour et les habitués scander son nom dans un délire général. Il monta les marches pour entrer dans la cage et rencontrer enfin son adversaire.  
Dans la cage, Sagat était avec ses deux « invités »  
\- Pour le prochain combat, le challenger… Ryu ! Cria Sagat dans le micro après une fraction de seconde de réflexion. Le tenant du titre, mon champion : VEGA ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant l’Espagnol arriver avec sa suite. Pari minimum fixé à cent dollars américains !  
Ken serra la main de son ami.  
\- Désolé de t’avoir entraîné là-dedans…  
\- Et moi de t’avoir écouté ! Fit Ryu, dépité.  
Les lieutenants de Sagat les séparèrent de force et menèrent Ken dans les tribunes, près de Sagat. Celui-ci admirait l’entrée en scène de son second.  
\- C’est pas de l’amour, ça ? Ironisa Ken devant la réaction du public.  
\- Vega est le plus grand cage-fighter depuis Poing de Fer, dit Sagat.  
\- Et il est devenu quoi, lui ?  
\- Je me suis retiré, pour bâtir un empire.  
Vega, qui avançait en terrain conquis, prit son temps pour se démasquer devant son adversaire. Ryu n’en menait pas large, et parut un instant dérouté par les ovations de la foule provoquées par le visage triomphant de Vega. Ce dernier arpenta un instant le ring, son masque à bout de bras, avant de regagner son coin pour exécuter un saut périlleux arrière, sûr de son affaire. Les voix de la foule étaient féminines pour la plupart, suppliant le bel Espagnol de leur accorder un regard, ou sa main.  
Une de ses suivantes s’approcha de Ryu et lui arracha sa chemise, dévoilant un torse mince mais musclé. Vega ne s’attendait pas à un adversaire aussi bien fait, sous cette chemise informe… Stupéfait, il se rendit compte que quelques-unes de ses admiratrices avaient jeté leurs pancartes. Il ne demeura pas bouche bée très longtemps cependant ; il se reprit et fit signe à celle de ses suivantes qui portait l’épée de l’adversaire de servir Ryu. Le Japonais prit l’arme, et Vega le salua, comme il était de coutume.

Ryu fit de nombreuses passes avec son épée, de plus en plus rapides. Plusieurs cris hystériques se faisaient entendre dans le public, çà et là. Vega était irrité de ce possible revirement de la foule et perdit son sourire. Ryu termina sa démonstration en lançant son arme vers Vega, qui alla se planter dans un des poteaux d’angle après lui avoir frôlé le crâne. La foule en délire hurlait. Vega se retourna brusquement vers son adversaire, piqué au vif après cette démonstration.  
Sagat n’était plus aussi tranquille. Il jeta un regard à Ken et le sourire insupportable de l’Américain lui donna envie de le frapper.  
Le public scandait « à mains nues ! » en boucle ; Vega s’avança vers l’hôtesse qui portait ses armes sur un coussin, puis s’interrompit. Il lança un regard vers son amant. Il vit que Sagat n’était plus aussi détendu que tout à l’heure. « Ne prends aucun risque », semblait-il dire sans un mot… Mais impossible de prendre ses armes maintenant que Ryu avait renoncé de façon si éclatante à la sienne. Il reposa masque et griffe, congédia l’hôtesse et salua la foule, qui se rangea à nouveau à ses côtés. L’assurance de Vega fit douter Ken.  
\- Pourquoi vous m’obligez à regarder ?  
\- Pour vous instruire, répondit Sagat avec assurance. Vous passez ensuite.  
Le public se mit ensuite à faire le décompte. Vega et Ryu, face à face, attendaient le signal de l’assaut. La tension atteignait des niveaux inouïs dans l’arène… Mais pile au moment où les deux combattants se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre, un char d’assaut défonça le mur et la cage, et le colonel Guile sortit la tête de l’engin pour arrêter tout le monde. La fête était finie.


End file.
